


Karin's Perfume: The Loopy Aroma

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story about Karin from Naruto who experiments with many ancient remedies to create a perfume that can hypnotize people. She would call this perfume: The Loopy Aroma.





	Karin's Perfume: The Loopy Aroma

Deep in the forest, a Shinobi named Barry headed towards a certain area that had a certain, distinct smell. Reports came in of a smell that filled the air around that part of the forest, an unusual smell that wasn’t known to come from any plant-life or animal in that part of the forest. Barry kept running through the woods, noticing a weak smell growing stronger as he ran. Barry eventually reached a small open field surrounded by trees and a rock in the middle. On the rock sat a girl with an unusual hairstyle: red hair that was short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wore a lavender coloured uniform that exposed her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals, holding a glass bottle with a nozzle on the end. He had recognised the girl as a Rouge Ninja and experiment of Orochimaru’s: Karin. She looked up at him, grinning cheekily.  
“Well well…” She laughed. “Looks like my perfume has driven out a young man. Though, not as handsome as my Sasuke.”  
Barry had always been cautious about his targets, as he knew how dangerous Orochimaru’s subjects were. However, he still stepped forward towards her.  
“What are you doing here?” Barry asked.  
Karin stepped off the rock and walked towards him with the bottle in her hand.  
“Just trying out one of my... Experiments.” She replied. “It has a mixture of many ancient remedies and and I’m seeing how it plays out.”  
“Ancient... Remedies?” He questioned.  
“Why yes…” She grinned at him only inches away from him as she looked into his eyes. “Yes. You’ll make an excellent one.”  
Barry stepped back immediately.  
“What are you talking about?!” Barry shouted at her.  
“Silence you piece of crap!” Karin yelled back. “Just relax and listen to me okay!?”  
“I-I-I...” Barry stuttered, stepping back a little.  
“Seems like you like that idea.” Karin laughed. “How pathetic! Wanna get all loopy and dance?!”  
Barry couldn’t get himself caught into whatever this woman had planned.  
“A-A Genjutsu?” He questioned.  
“Similar... But wanna guess again and see if you get the right answer?”  
“No!” He replied. “You are coming with me!”  
Before Barry could react, Karin sprayed her bottle of perfume directly into his face, the scent hitting his nostrils. It caused a pink mist to cover his sight as he suddenly stopped in place. He tried to move but it was impossible as his body felt weak. Suddenly, it seemed like to his nose, the smell slowly transformed into a cloud of pink mist that circled his mind; it was a weird, but beautiful sight. Barry’s mind went all blank, slowly being filled up with the smell he had absorbed. His mind suddenly started filling up with visions of Karin, warping his mind. On the outside, Karin just kept spraying into his face as he stood there with a blank expression on his face. In Barry’s mind however, it filled up with Karin, just her and Barry started falling in love with her, wanting to do whatever she said. After a couple of minutes, she stopped spraying but the smell was imprinted in his nose.  
“Haha such a pathetic young man!” She laughed. “You have fallen under what I like to call my Loopy Aroma. Many ancient remedies turned into a perfume that lures men to my irresistible body!”  
She looked into Barry’s eyes and patted his cheek a few times.  
“Hey, kneel down on the ground slave! I am your Mistress now!” She commanded.  
“Yes Mistress.” Barry replied as he got down on the grass, kneeling down, close to her sandaled feet.  
“Who do you want?” She laughed and teased, stroking his cheeks.  
“You Mistress Karin.” He replied.  
“Whose irresistible body do you love!?” She shouted.  
“Yours Mistress Karin.” He replied.  
“Which irresistible girl do you live for and only want to worship!?” She smiled.  
“Only you Mistress Karin.” He replied.  
“Good boy…” Karin smiled. “I guess my perfume works after all. Now I’ll be able to use it on...”  
She shook her head, dark red.  
“N-Not yet!” She burst out laughing, looking down at him.  
She rubbed her other hand on his head before spraying some a little more on him.  
“Time to dance!” Karin clapped.  
Barry stood up immediately and began dancing slowly around her. She smirked, spraying more as the pink mist surrounded him while he danced.  
“How stupid!” She laughed. “You fell under so easily. Why don’t you twirl around for me?”  
Barry obeyed under her power as she sprayed, forcing him to spin around like a ballerina.  
“Now the other way!” She shouted as Barry span the other way round.  
She laughed as she held out her hand.  
“Kiss!’ She shouted as Barry kissed them as she grinded her hand into his face.  
She was so entertained by this, only wanting more.  
“Why don’t you show me how much you have fallen in love with me slave?” She commanded. “Sniff and Worship me!”  
“Yes Mistress Karin.” Barry said muffled under her superior, powerful hand as he inhaled deeply.  
She wiggled her fingers smiling but also blushing a little.  
“Smelly aren’t they?” She laughed. “They get like that when you work all day long... Oh wait! You can’t smell my hard work because all you can smell is my perfume.”  
“Yes Mistress Karin. But I still love them Mistress Karin.” Barry replied, still muffled under her hand.  
“Good slave.” She smiled. “That is all you are. My loopy, dancing young man who just wants more and more perfume and will do anything to please me!”  
She moved her hand away, grinning. She put her glass bottle back in her pocket, giggling to herself.  
“Now open your mouth!” She commanded.  
Barry opened his mouth wide as she smiled. She then decided to move her hand over his eyes like a blindfold as she moved her head close to his.  
“Tongue!” She shouted.  
Barry stuck his tongue out his face as she leaned in to kiss him deeply, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Her powerful tongue then began to wrestle with his tongue, dominating it. This continued for about 5 minutes before stopping. She looked at him smiling.  
“That was amazing....” She smiled evilly. “But I know Sasuke’s will be better...”  
She drooled a little at the thought of him.  
“Thank you Miss…” Barry replied but was then cut off when she shoved her fingers deep into his mouth.  
“Suck it!” She shouted.  
Barry sucked her fingers hard as his tongue was being pressed down in his own throat. She moved her fingers gently, massaging his tongue.  
“Mmhmm.” She watched with pleasure. “Always wanted my body worshipped by someone who doesn’t just want to bite me and take my chakra.”  
He kept sucking her fingers harder as she removed it and switched hand, smiling at him. After another 10 minutes on her other hand, she switched again.  
“Lick between my fingers slave!” She ordered.  
Barry nodded as she wriggled her fingers in his mouth as he licked them all at once, licking in between each finger. She tried to remain dominant but she let out a moan from how amazing it felt.  
“Now the other hand.” She said, biting her lip, switching her hand around as Barry licked more.  
She moaned a little more, biting her lip.  
“You want to be with me forever don’t you?” She moaned as she removed her hand from his mouth.  
”Yes Mistress Karin.” Barry replied. “I am yours forever.”  
“Damn right!” She laughed as she took out her perfume, spraying it directly at him again. “Once I empty this loopy aroma inside you, your mind will be wiped and only the thought of myself will be imprinted into your brain for all eternity. But first, it’s time for punishment for... Making me moan a little.”  
She smirked as she kicked his face with her sandaled foot before stepping on his throat a little, making him choke a little. She stomped her foot down violently on his face, believing that Barry was a strong Shinobi who trained a lot could deal with that kind of pain.  
“Now it is time to be mine forever and ever!” She laughed.  
She moved down, sitting on his chest. She shook the glass bottle violently, pointing the nozzle directly at his face.  
“Smile.” She said.  
She immediately pushed down, releasing the smell all over Barry’s face as it hit all his senses as his mind started being emptied of everything and everyone he knew, except for the time since he fell under Karin’s perfume for the first time. Barry’s mind sealed visions of Karin and her body as well as the things Karin enjoyed liked watching men dance in a daze for her. She sprayed till the bottle was empty, his face covered in pink mist. Karin watched as the pink mist cleared, Barry’s eyes pink as he stared upwards at her.  
“Slave?” She questioned.  
“Yes Mistress Karin?” He replied.  
“What you thinking about?” She asked.  
“You Mistress Karin.” He answered.  
“Perfect!” She laughed.  
She placed her hand over Barry’s eyes again, kissing his lips for a few minutes before getting off him, standing up.  
“Stand up!” She commanded.  
He stood up immediately in front of her as she patted his cheek.  
“Let’s get going, you’re mine now and I need help in making some more of that perfume.” She explained. “If you’re good, I’ll let you worship my nude body.”  
“Yes Mistress Karin.” Barry drooled at the thought of that reward.  
'Heh, maybe Sasuke will be like him eventually.' She thought. 'I just need stronger for someone like him.'

And so, Barry was lured and forced to be Karin’s loopy slave for the rest of his life. All thanks to an experimental, hypnotic perfume that Karin invented and the only one who could make it. She named it: The Loopy Aroma.


End file.
